1-Position isomers of certain of the 5(6)-substituted benzimidazole-2-carbamates described and claimed herein are suggested in this art (for example, see U.S. Letters Pat. Nos. 3,541,213 and 3,626,070). Related antifungal compounds are also shown in French Pat. No. 2,054,799.